The Morgan Son: A Zacchara Confrontation
by Apollo199199
Summary: Young Gabriel Morgan gives the Zaccharas a good talking to when it comes to matters of his family.
1. Prologue

**THE MORGAN SON SERIES**

This series of either chapter stories or one shots centers around the character of 12 year old Gabriel William Thompson Morgan, the adopted son of Jason Morgan.

Storylines from the real show may or may not be changed depending on the situation.

GABRIEL'S BIO:

**Birth Name:** Gabriel William Thompson

**Current Legal Name:** Gabriel William Thompson Morgan

**Date of Birth:** September 9, 1995

**Occupation:** Student

**Residence:** 122 Harbor View Drive, Port Charles, New York (Harbor View Towers: Penthouse #2)

**Former Residence:** Thompson Manor, Puerto Rico

**Parents:**

-William Jacob Thompson Jr. (biological father; deceased)

-Miranda Vandenberg Thompson (biological mother; deceased)

-Jason Morgan (adoptive father; godfather; biological paternal half-cousin once removed)

**Siblings:**

-Unborn Baby Girl (sister; deceased) [Murdered Was to be named Grace Larissa Thompson]

-Unborn Child (adoptive; sex unknown; deceased; Jason with Courtney Matthews) [Miscarriage

-Jacob "Jake" Martin Spencer(adoptive brother; Jason with Elizabeth Webber)

**Uncles and Aunts:**

-A.J Quartermaine (adoptive paternal uncle; biological paternal half-cousin once removed; deceased)

-Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adoptive paternal aunt/ half-cousin once removed; deceased)

-Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adoptive paternal aunt/ half-cousin once removed)

-Dawn Winthrop (Adoptive paternal half aunt/ half-cousin once removed; deceased)

**Grandparents and Great-Grandparents:**

-Elliot Thompson (biological paternal great-grandfather; deceased)

-Lila Morgan Quartermaine (biological paternal great-grandmother; deceased)

-Edward Quartermaine (step-great-grandfather)

-William Jacob Thompson Sr. (biological paternal grandfather; deceased)

-Jasmine Casarena Thompson (biological paternal grandmother; deceased)

-Alan Quartermaine (adoptive paternal grandfather; biological paternal great-uncle; deceased)

-Monica Quartermaine (adoptive paternal grandmother; biological paternal great-aunt)

**Cousins:**

-Michael Corinthos III (adoptive paternal first cousin; biological paternal second cousin)

-Brook Lynn Ashton (biological/adoptive paternal second cousin)

-Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive paternal first cousin; biological/adoptive paternal second cousin)

-Ned Ashton (biological/adoptive paternal half-cousin once removed)

-Dillon Quartermaine (biological/adoptive paternal half-cousin once removed)

**Brief Character History:**

Life for little Gabriel Thompson had been peaceful, between living in the family manor in Puerto Rico and visiting his great-grandmother Lila in Port Charles, New York, Gabriel was a happy child and very bright for his age.

His great-grandmother Lila was engaged to his great-grandfather Elliot Thompson, but accidentally killed him in self-defense when he forced himself on her after getting jealous when Edward Quartermaine tried to romance Lila. It was only until after his death did she found out that she was pregnant with his child, Gabriel's grandfather, William. When the Thompson family was informed of the pregnancy and Elliot's death, although upset upon learning the news, they were thrilled to have gained a new addition to the family. Knowing that Lila was not dishonest or violent in nature and that Elliot was known to be impulsive at times, they believed the truth Lila told. Lila soon got together with Edward, who also knew of the baby's paternity and helped covered up the true nature of Elliot's death from the public, but they decided for the Thompson family to take care of baby William, though Lila would still visit him and have custody, they did it in hopes to help the family heal from their loss. William kept the last name of Thompson.

Gabriel's grandfather, William got along fine with Edward's son and his half brother Alan, but constantly bickered with half sister Tracy. William married Jasmine Casarena, a mob princess. While at that time the wealthy Thompson Empire involved themselves in the mob world as well as legitimate engineering/shipping business and moved to Puerto Rico. Soon the two give birth to their only child and son, Gabriel's father William Jr. aka Liam. Liam had great relations with his cousins AJ, Jason, and Ned. Then Liam married a business tycoon's daughter Miranda Vandenberg and soon give birth to Gabriel in 1995. Upon choosing the baby's Godparents, Liam named Jason as the godfather and Miranda's sister as the godmother. When his cousin Jason's accident left him with brain damage and no remembrance of the Quartermaine family or his past life and Jason renounced and left the family, Liam still maintained a good relationship with Jason, not judging him or expecting him to be the Jason he used to be. And when Jason changed his last name to Morgan and went to work for Sonny Corinthos, Liam who himself was also entrenched in the mob business made no argument and supported Jason's decision. The Thompson family was mostly left alone, and Gabriel grew up quickly. Visiting once or twice a month and on holidays to Port Charles, and he had developed a good bond with his godfather Jason Morgan, as well as many of the Quartermaine family members.

But Gabriel's happy life was brutally shattered in January of 2001, when a rival mobster bombed the family manor and killed every single member of the family as well as the members of the mob organization. Gabriel was injured and tied to a post while the murderer raped his pregnant mother and then killed her and cut his unborn baby sister from the womb and mutilated their bodies. Not only did Gabriel suffered life threatening injuries, he was also traumatized by the events. The Thompsons were completely wiped out, only Gabriel and his long-time bodyguard since his birth, Warren Harlan, survived the massacre.

Surprisingly, his parents' will indicate that should they and the family die, Gabriel was to be left in the care of Liam's cousin and Gabriel's godfather, Jason Morgan. Jason, who had left Port Charles a few months before, came to Puerto Rico when he learned the news and was shocked that Liam had left Gabriel in his care, but quickly found himself even more closely bonded to the little boy. Jason stayed with Gabriel and took care of him along with Warren, and when Gabriel called him "Daddy" after Jason comforted Gabriel during a nightmare, Jason decided to adopt Gabriel. Jason did have some doubts of keeping Gabriel safe with his line of work, but a conversation with the boy and a letter from his late cousin sealed the deal. Jason returned home to Port Charles with Gabriel as his son.

Due to the life changing events of the last few days, young Gabriel had to grow up fast. Living in the mob world of Port Charles wasn't easy, not when you're Jason Morgan's son. But Gabriel understood what was happening around him, and he was more than willing to still stay by his adopted father's side. Sonny and Jason, although reluctant, were beginning to feel relaxed and comfortable talking about the business with Gabriel hanging around the room, though they were adamant that Gabriel will not be mixed up in this violent life.

Although Gabriel maintained great relations with the Quartermaine family, he couldn't help but feel the tensions and mistrust whenever he hang around the house or when the family talked about Jason and Sonny, but for the sake of his great-grandmother Lila, he chose to keep quiet about his feelings. Other than Lila, Gabriel was quite close to his adoptive aunt Emily, and adoptive grandparents Alan and Monica.


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is a one-shot story and a part of my Morgan Son Series. If you haven't read the explainations I put into the first story of this series called Nightshift Shootout, then go read it. The character has a history that I explained. If you don't get it or like it, then just don't read it. If you flame me about it, then expect an answer back. This is a story series, not a single story about a random kid.**

**TITLE:** The Morgan Son: A Zacchara Confrontation

**SUMMARY: **Gabriel gives the Zaccharas a good talking to when it comes to matters of his family.

* * *

Gabriel William Thompson Morgan raced down the parking lot to the hospital doors. He had just landed in Port Charles minutes ago from a plane ride from Seattle where he had been with his Dad who was having surgery for his hands. Everything had been going fine until Gabriel got a phone call from Max about the cannery explosion that had his Uncle Sonny, Aunt Carly, and Michael all caught inside. It wasn't good news, and when Gabriel told his Dad Jason about it, his Dad immediately told him to get back to Port Charles, knowing at times like this their family would be left vulnerable for attack, and that Gabriel may be the only person who can hold everything together. Gabriel agreed to go, only on one condition that his bodyguard Warren Harlan was to stay with Dad throughout the surgery. Gabriel wasn't about to loose anyone.

Running into the ER room, Gabriel spotted the paramedics bringing people in, his blue eyes searching for any sign of familiar people. It was then he heard voices coming from one of the cubicles.

"I will administer a topical anesthetic, give you stitches, and have you admitted overnight for observation. Now, before I begin the procedure, you should know that I'm H.I.V. positive." That was the unmistakable voice of his Aunt Robin Scorpio.

"You have H.I.V.?" Said a shocked voice. Gabriel walked near the curtains and peeked through an opening to see Claudia Zacchara, the sister of Johnny Zacchara.

"That's right.."

"Okay.."

"But..."

"I don't want you touching me. I don't want you treating me." Claudia had spoken again before Robin could get in another word.

"Okay, that is your prerogative, of course, but you should know that, statistically speaking.."

"I don't care about statistics. They should've told me that you were sick before they let you come in here."

Hearing Claudia's tone made Gabriel sick to his stomach, he hated people who were prejudiced just because of a person's status. Gabriel knew well enough that HIV was nothing to be ashamed about, especially in Aunt Robin's case, and Gabriel was knowledgeable and open-minded enough to know that HIV certainly didn't mean a death-sentence. He was about to step in and give Claudia a good talking to when Patrick Drake got to it first.

"Dr. Scorpio isn't sick. In fact, she takes every precaution to maintain her health."

"Good, so do I, that's why I don't want her touching me."

"L'll have the desk nurse find you another doctor." Aunt Robin's defeated voice came.

"You should take the time to educate yourself; you might sound less like an ignorant bigot." Patrick's anger could be heard.

"Yeah, would you want her infecting you or somebody you cared about?"

"She would never risk infecting anyone -- I know this because she's carrying my baby."

Gabriel smiled at Patrick's words, he was glad that Patrick was stepping up to the plate, sure sometimes he still wondered if his Dad would get back with Aunt Robin, but he knew that Patrick and Aunt Robin loved each other deeply, and he was happy for them.

"Maybe you need to read a pamphlet."

Gabriel was going to say something when he decided that people like Claudia Zacchara wasn't worth the effort, he was better off comforting Aunt Robin.

* * *

Gabriel ran around the hospital hoping to find Aunt Robin, mainly to ask her about Uncle Sonny, Aunt Carly, and Michael, but another to assure her about the whole thing with Claudia earlier. But once again, it seemed Patrick was faster. Gabriel hid near the door as he listened in.

"Ugh, warning, here's another mood swing in progress." His Aunt Robin said.

"Is it grounds for malpractice to have a healthy patient's stomach pumped?"

Gabriel almost squealed at Patrick's words, how much he would have paid to see that.

"Tell me you didn't do that?" Came Aunt Robin's voice, Gabriel knew she was too kind hearted to wish ill on anyone.

"No, but I might. Claudia's still on the eighth floor, and after her stomach being pumped, I'm going to give her a free colonoscopy."

"You cannot end prejudice by punishing those who are ignorant."

"No, not everyone, just that intolerant bitch."

"I'm gonna have to agree." Gabriel said as he stepped into the room, Robin and Patrick noticing him for the first time.

"Gabriel honey, are you okay?" Robin's voice carried a concerned tone.

"Oh I'm fine, I was wondering if you know anything about Uncle Sonny, Aunt Carly or Michael."

"Oh Bobbie took Michael home a couple of hours ago, he's gonna be fine."

Relief washed over Gabriel as heard the good news about Michael, he was glad his cousin didn't get hurt too bad.

"And Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny?"

"I'm sure Sonny's fine, and I think they brought Carly in already."

Gabriel nodded at Robin's words, he knew his family would make it, they were tough.

"Thanks." Gabriel was about to go before he turned back to the two doctors, "Oh and Aunt Robin, don't listen to that Zacchara woman, she doesn't know anything. You are the bravest person I've ever known, and you're gonna be a great mother. Uncle Stone would be so proud of you."

Before Gabriel could do anything, his Aunt Robin enveloped him in a tight hug, "You know, you are the sweetest little boy ever, and I love you so much."

"I love you too Aunt Robin." Gabriel answered back as he untangled himself from Robin and turned to Patrick, giving the older man a playful smack on the arm, "And you're gonna be a great Dad, I know it. Oh and you have my FULL blessing to pump Claudia's stomach, I think it's brilliant."

Flashing a smile to both of them, Gabriel walked out of the door, off to look for anyone from his family.

* * *

Gabriel had been walking around trying to find his loved ones when he heard quite a noise from the room near him, and a voice he recognized as Johnny Zacchara.

"Hey, hey, who's in charge now, big boy, huh? How does it feel to take the beating, huh? How does it feel when somebody else has the gun? You're going to apologize to my sister. You're going to say "I'm sorry, Miss Zacchara, if I offended you, I'm a filthy piece of garbage who never should've put his hands on you in the first place"!"

Gabriel knew it wasn't good news, he looked in and found his Uncle Sonny on his knees with a gun to his head. Surprise and shock was quickly overridden by a fierce protectiveness that Gabriel had for his family.

Before anyone could make another move, Gabriel tackled Johnny with all of his strength, both of them crashing against the wall. Gabriel expertly rolled off and landed back on his feet, turning around and quickly running to his Uncle Sonny's side.

"Uncle Sonny, you okay?" Gabriel's blue eyes searched over Sonny's body, other than cuts and bruises from the explosion, his Uncle seemed unharmed.

"Oh he's not gonna be okay while I'm here."

Gabriel turned sharply at the sound of Johnny's voice, his blue eyes glazed with anger

"I don't recall asking your opinion." Gabriel answered coldly as he stood his full height, facing Johnny Zacchara. "So I guess people were right, you're just as crazy and unstable as your freak of an old man."

"Hey you leave my brother alone kid!" This time it was Claudia Zacchara who spoke.

Gabriel's cold eyes settled on her, his voice sharp, "Then your brother should leave the people I care about alone. He has no right to call anyone "filthy piece of garbage" when his sister and father are just that. Isn't it a bit of the pot calling the kettle black?"

Gabriel could sense the anger in both Zaccharas, and when Johnny took a step forward, Gabriel smirked, "So what Johnny? You gonna hit me too? Does it make you feel like a man, like you've achieved something? Go ahead big guy, show me how tough you are. Let's let the whole world know how the great powerful Johnny Zacchara beat down a 12 year old kid in a hospital room because he couldn't control his temper. I'm sure you'll have people begging at your knees."

Looking around the silent people in the room, Gabriel had to chuckle, "What? No comeback? Did the great and scary Zaccharas have their mouth stuffed by a 12 year old kid who hasn't even hit puberty? Wow, someone get me a camera because this doesn't come by very often."

"Back off kid, don't get involved in things you know nothing about." Claudia looked at Gabriel in a condescending way.

"Oh I know a lot more than you think." Gabriel said to Claudia before turning back to look at Johnny, "Maybe you should teach your sister how to behave like a lady instead of a whore. She threw herself at Uncle Sonny, at my Dad, and probably every available man in town, so tell me again how is anyone suppose to treat her with respect when she obviously doesn't deserve any? She brought it on herself, and if she can't handle the consequences, well, you know the old saying, iff you can't stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen."

"Gabe, that's enough buddy." Gabriel turned to find his Uncle Sonny back on his feet, standing close behind him.

"No, it's not enough." Gabriel said before he turned back to face the Zacchara siblings, "Let me tell you something Claudia. You think you're so scary and powerful, but you're just a little baby girl. You heard the words HIV and you jumped so high that you'd have landed on your butt. What Aunt Robin should have done is left you bleeding on that stretcher or maybe have you sow it back up yourself. She tried to help you but how do you treat her? With disrespect and disdain. You are just an uneducated trash, not worthy of anyone's respect or love, except maybe your freak brother. You think you're so sophisticated just because you can wear something nice, you wouldn't know what sophisticated is if it jumped up and bite you. Robin saves lives, you destroy them and you think you have the right to judge her as someone not worthy of you? That's laughable and ridiculous. Maybe you should learn to not judge people you know nothing about and circumstances that your pathetic little brain can't even began to comprehend. Have some self dignity to know that there are people way better than you. You do not have even an iota of Robin Scorpio's strength and courage."

With that done, Gabriel turned to leave with his Uncle Sonny when he turned back again, "Oh and just so you know, don't think just because my Dad's out of town and out of commission that you can do whatever the hell you want. You hurt my family and I'll wage the biggest war you'll ever see. You can bet on that." Gabriel stated coldly as his blue eyes flashed with anger.

Walking out into the hallway with his Uncle Sonny, Gabriel turned back one last time, giving the Zacchara siblings the famous Jason Morgan Death Stare. Being 12 years old meant nothing to Gabriel, many people have paid the price of underestimating Gabriel Morgan.

"What's got you so riled up Gabe? You don't usually do something like that in front of the enemy." Sonny Corinthos gazed down at his surrogate nephew with concern.

"Sorry, I just got so mad. That stupid Claudia was being so bitchy to Aunt Robin about her HIV status, and then I saw Johnny attacking you. I guess I just lost it a little." Gabriel said softly.

"A little? Gabriel, you had them stunned to silence." Despite his concern, Sonny was proud of Gabriel, the young boy always had the gift of gab.

"Yeah well, someone needed to do it. And you know I wasn't gonna stand around and let them hurt my family. I promise Dad I would make sure everyone's okay." Gabriel took his Dad's instructions very seriously.

Sonny smiled, "Well you know what pal? I like you to be safe, I don't want them to come after you, but I'm also very proud of you, for standing up for me, for the family, and especially for your Aunt Robin. If your Mama and Papa can see you now, they'd be so proud, and I know Stone would have the biggest smile on his face right now. You know, when he first held you in his arms, he told us all that you'd turned out to be an amazing gift, and every moment I spent with you, I know Stone was right."

As dark eyes met blue ones, Sonny and Gabriel hugged each other. They both knew that the war with the Zaccharas wasn't over, but they both are ready for anything ahead.

**THE END**


End file.
